little_fires_everywhere_hulufandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
Season 1 of Hulu's drama miniseries Little Fires Everywhere was picked up for a season order on March 12, 2018.- Variety Premise Little Fires Everywhere follows "the intertwined fates of the picture-perfect Richardson family and an enigmatic mother and daughter who upend their lives. The story explores the weight of secrets, the nature of art and identity, the ferocious pull of motherhood – and the danger in believing that following the rules can avert disaster." Cast Main * Reese Witherspoon as Elena Richardson * Kerry Washington as Mia Warren * Rosemarie DeWitt as Linda McCullough * Joshua Jackson as Bill Richardson * Jade Pettyjohn as Lexie Richardson * Jordan Elsass as Trip Richardson * Gavin Lewis as Moody Richardson * Megan Stott as Izzy Richardson * Lexi Underwood as Pearl Warren Recurring * Paul Yen as Scott * Huang Lu as Bebe Chow * Geoff Stults as Mark McCullough * Jaime Ray Newman as Elizabeth * Byron Mann as Ed Lan * Obba Babatundé as George Wright * AnnaSophia Robb as Young Elena * Tiffany Boone as Young Mia * Alona Tal as Young Linda * Matthew Barnes as Young Bill * Andy Favreau as Young Mark * Luke Bracey as Jamie Caplan *Jesse Williams as Joe Ryan Crew * Liz Tigelaar (Writer / Executive Producer) * Celeste Ng (Novel Writer / Producer) * Reese Witherspoon (Cast / Executive Producer) * Kerry Washington (Cast / Executive Producer) * Lauren Levy Neustadter (Executive Producer) * Pilar Savone (Executive Producer) * Lynn Shelton (Executive Producer / Director) Episodes Production Development The book was discovered by Reese Witherspoon and Lauren Neustadter prior to its publication. Witherspoon went on to choose the book as her September 2017 book club pick and soon after it was published it became an instant bestseller. Witherspoon then brought the book to Kerry Washington, and together the pair approached Liz Tigelaar to adapt and showrun the novel as a limited series. The project began its development at ABC Signature, the cable/streaming division of ABC Studios where Hello Sunshine has a network-only deal and Simpson Street has an overall deal. On March 2, 2018, the production was officially announced but a network had yet to be determined. The series is set to be written and showrun by Tigelaar who will also executive produce alongside Witherspoon, Washington, Lauren Neustadter, and Pilar Savone. The author of the novel, Ng, will act as producer. Production companies involved in the series include Hello Sunshine, Simpson Street, ABC Signature Studios. On March 12, 2018, it was announced that Hulu had been given the production an eight episode order. This series order reportedly came after a multiple-outlet bidding war involving various networks and streaming services. In April 2019, it was announced Lynn Shelton would direct the series and serve as an executive producer. Casting Alongside the initial series announcement, it was reported that in addition to executive producing the series Reese Witherspoon and Kerry Washington had been cast in the series' lead roles. In April 2019, Rosemarie DeWitt, Jade Pettyjohn, Jordan Elsass, Gavin Lewis, Megan Stott and Lexi Underwood joined the cast of the series. In May 2019, Joshua Jackson also joined the cast as the husband of Witherspoon's character. In June 2019, Paul Yen, Huang Lu, and Geoff Stults had been cast in recurring roles. Filming Principal photography began on May 17, 2019. Trivia Gallery Images Videos References Category:Little Fires Everywhere Category:Seasons Category:Season 1